poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 7/Transcript
This is the transcript of The Rescuers (Anime Version) Part 7. (Team Rocket takes Misty to the black hole where the Devil's Eye is located, while the heroes secretly follow them) James: (To Misty) All right, you little brat. Now you are gonna get down in that hole and you're gonna dig till you find me the diamond. You understand that? And no sassing me. Meowth: Yeah, never sass him. Jessie: Ah-ah-ah, James. That is no way to speak to our little Miss Misty. (James and Meowth prepare the bucket) James: I...oh. Okay, boss. Meowth: Okay, we understand. Jessie: (To Misty) Now, my dear, you're going to find the big shiny diamond for your Auntie Jessie, aren't you? Misty: Togepi doesn't like it down there. He's afraid. Aren't you, Togepi? Togepi: Togepi. Jessie: Aw. Tsk-tsk-tsk. Poor wittle Togepi. (Snatches Togepi from Misty) I'll just keep him up here with me where he'll be safe. Misty: Give me back my Togepi! He's mine! (Jessie pushes Misty against the wall near the hole, as Luigi sees the hole and almost loses his balance) Jessie: You get down there and find the big diamond, or you'll never see your Togepi again! Misty: Oh, all right. I'll go. (She gets into the bucket which is being lowered in the hole by James and Meowth as the heroes follow her) James: (O.S.) Boss, you've really got a way with kids. Meowth: (O.S.) Yeah, you tell her, James. Misty: Don't worry, Togepi. I won't be gone long. I'll find her old diamond. (Misty and the heroes are lowered into a dark cave until they get to the bottom) Peach: Oh, what a dreadful, frightening place. Misty: Yeah, it used to be a pirate's cave. Mario: How did you know that, Misty? Misty: (Pointing to a pirate skeleton) That guy. Peach: (Gasp) Oh, dear! (Luigi and Toad are at the treasure chest of diamonds) Luigi: Come on, guys. Let's look for that diamond so we can get out of here. Toad: Yeah, this place is really scary and I don't wanna be here. Misty: Oh, but I've looked here already. Jessie doesn't want those little ones. (The cave starts to shake as we hear rumbling) Luigi: Wh-What's...what's that? (Cut to a hole in the cave as we hear water sloshing) Misty: That's where the water comes in. Ooh! I'm afraid to go over there. Luigi: Well, if I was a pirate, that's just where I'd hide the Devil's Eye. (To the others) Anyway, I'll go over and check it out. (Mario, Peach, Toad, Yoshi and Misty watch worriedly as Luigi walks close to the edge of the hole. The rumbling intensifies which frightens Luigi) Luigi: Uh, come... Come to think of it, if I was a pirate, I wouldn't hide anything back there. Peach: Guys, look! I can see something. Come on, let's see what is it. Mario: No, no, guys. You stay here. I'm gonna see if I can find a safe way over. (Mario tries crossing the edge of the cave, while the others watch in wary. Suddenly, the water bursts out, as Misty backs away. Peach and the others see Mario slipping off the edge, and they rush to save him) Mario: Guys! Peach: Hang on, Mario! Toad: Don't move! Mario: HELP! Luigi: We're coming, bro! Yoshi: We gotcha, buddy. (They pull Mario up. Cut to Misty) Jessie: (O.S.) What are you doing down there? Misty: I'm looking! Jessie: (O.S.) Well, look faster! (We are back to the heroes who just made it to the other side of the cave. They all look around as Mario came across a pirate skull. He tries to look through the teeth, but it's too dark to see. Cut to Misty who raises her lantern up. As the light goes over Mario and the skull, the skull suddenly shines, which startles Mario) Mario: Wow! (The heroes turn around as we hear sparkling. Luigi walks over to the skull with Mario) Luigi: Misty, hold your lantern up again. (The skull shines again, as they look through the skull. The Devil's Eye is revealed) Mario: Holy mackerel! This must be it! We found it! Yoshi: Wow, you found it, Mario! Toad: I didn't know it was hidden inside a skull! Peach: Wow, the Devil's Eye! Misty, we found it! We found it! (Misty puts down her lantern, and goes to the entrance of the black hole) Misty: Jessie, I found it! (James and Meowth tried to look through the hole) James: Have me a look. Let me have a look, Jessie. Meowth: Yeah, let me see, too! (Jessie pushes away James and Meowth) Jessie: Get back! Ah, good girl! Good girl! Good girl! Let's get it up here. (Cut back to the heroes as they enter the skull. They all tried to push the Devil's Eye, but unknown to them, the Devil's Eye cannot get out because it is so big. Cut to Misty who watches, as the water blasts out of the hole. The water goes into the skull, soaking up the heroes. As the water clears out, they continue pushing the diamond, but no avail) Luigi: It's no use! It won't go through! Mario: You're right, we can't get it out! (Back to Misty) Jessie: (O.S.) What's taking so long? Misty: It's stuck tight! Jessie: Stuck tight? You get that diamond or you'll never see daylight again! (Misty feels worried as she tried to cross the edge of the cave) Mario: (O.S.) No, no, no! Get back! Get back, Misty! Peach: (O.S) (Gasp) Oh, no, Misty! You'll fall! (Misty screams as she almost slips, and the water blasts out, but luckily gets her to the other side of the cave. But the water flows into the skull, as the heroes swim around until they reach the surface as the water drowns out. Misty looks at the skull) Mario: Forget the diamond. Let's get out of here before we all drown! (Misty ignores the heroes as she tried to open the skull. The water bursts out of the hole again, which started to sweep Misty away from the skull) Misty: The water's coming in! Please, pull me up! Jessie: Not until you get the diamond. Mario: Misty, the pirate's sword. Luigi: Quick, use the sword. (Misty grabs the sword and sticks it into the skull's mouth and lifts it up, as the heroes push the Devil's Eye. The skull's teeth break as the heroes successfully pushed out the Devil's Eye. Misty grabs the diamond, but the tide comes in and swept Misty along with the heroes in a strong current. Misty quickly sends out her Staryu, and it saves her, as she sees the heroes getting sucked into a whirlpool) Peach: Misty! Misty, help! (Misty and Staryu tried to save the heroes, but they're all pulled in the whirlpool. Suddenly, the whirlpool expels them, as they reach the floating bucket) Misty: I've got it! (Puts the diamond in the bucket) I've got it! Hurry! Pull me up! (The bucket lifts Misty and the heroes up. We are back on the surface with Team Rocket) Jessie: Faster. Come on, guys, faster. James: We're going as fast as we can. (Misty gives the diamond to Jessie as she's pulled up) Jessie: At last! The Devil's Eye! (She looks at the diamond that shines) James: It's worth millions! Meowth: Wow, quite a rare crystal! Jessie: Mmm, just look at it, filled with power for its owner. James:'' ''Hey, let me look at it. Meowth: Yeah, I wanna see, too. (Jessie shows the diamond, but quickly hides it in her hands) James: I get the... Hey, that wasn't a very good look. (James accidentally lets go of the rope, and Misty screams as she fell and almost fell into the hole) James: But I know there's enough there to cut it into two equal shares. Meowth: Hey, how about three equal shares? (Jessie pushes away James and Meowth) Jessie: You idiots! Cut up a perfect gem? And it's mine! It's all mine! (Laughs hysterically) James: All yours? Well, half of it is mine, you double-crossing crook! Meowth: Yeah, half of it is mine, too, you sneaky thief! (Misty is captured by Seviper and Carnivine) Misty: Let me go, Seviper! (Seviper and Carnivine take Misty with them, as we hear Team Rocket arguing) Jessie: It's mine! It's all mine! James: Double-crosser! Meowth: You cheater! Jessie: Cheap pickpocket! James: Swindler! Meowth: Greedy scoundrel! Jessie: Cheap crook! (Cut to the heroes) Peach: Oh, no! They're taking Misty with them! Toad: But what are they gonna do with the Devil's Eye? Yoshi: Maybe they must be using it for something evil, I guess. Mario: Those meddling jerks! We've gotta put a stop to them once and for all. Luigi: You're right, bro. Mario: Come on! Let's get Misty and the Devil's Eye back. We'll follow Team Rocket to the riverboat. (Mario rushes as the others follow him. We now fade to the forest and we see the same Carnotaurus hiding in the darkness as they growl. We see Tokkori peeking out of the bottle, trying not to get spotted by the Carnotaurs. He looks to the left and sees the Carnotaurus pair, waiting for Tokkori to come out. Then he looks to the right and sees the tree cabin. Tokkori quickly flies out of the bottle, but the Carnotaurus pair suddenly come out of hiding and pursue Tokkori. Tokkori is flying frantically, as the Carnotaurs tried to catch up. He suddenly starts to get exhausted from flapping his wings too hard, but he sees the Carnotaurus is getting closer as it opened its mouth and roared. This startled Tokkori, who flies into the chimney of the tree cabin as the Carnotaurs ran pass by. He goes through the pipe, and out of the fireplace, now covered in soot. He's black as a crow. Lopunny and the others see Tokkori. He wheezes and coughs) Lopunny: My goodness! It's Tokkori! (They gather around) Shadow the Hedgehog: It looks like Tokkori sure is a little mess. Squidward Tentacles: Where in the barnacles have you been, boy? Lucario: Well, what's happening? Falco Lombardi: Do they want us now? Lucario: Where are they? Falco Lombardi: Are they on the boat? Knuckles the Echidna: Come on, speak up, boy. Falco Lombardi: (Pats Tokkori) Buck up. We mustn't be quitting now, must we? (Tokkori was too exhausted to speak as he exhales, coughs, and faints. The others feel disappointed, as Lopunny gets everyone out of the way) Lopunny: Stand back! (Picks up Tokkori) We need to give poor Tokkori some air. He's plum tuckered out. Lucario: (Getting his bottle of moonshine) Here's something. This'll make a new bird out of you. (He pours the moonshine into Tokkori's beak. Tokkori swallows and he coughs out the smoke. Then he flies up as the soot falls off. He hums "Charge") All: Charge! (They all run out of the tree cabin) Knuckles the Echidna: We're gonna have ourselves a rip-snorting fight! (Cut to Lucario, who drinks his moonshine again and coughs. Then he does a whooping holler) Lucario: Charge! (He rushes out of the tree cabin and follows the others. Cut to Knuckles) Knuckles the Echidna: Hey, where'd everybody go? (He gets stepped on by Lucario, as the others cross a pond. Squidward tried to catch up, as Tokkori pushed him across the lake. The group continued rushing, but Squidward is lagging behind, so Shadow gets out his fishing pole, and casts and reels Squidward) Squidward Tentacles: What the...? I don't need any help from anybody! (They continue running as they repeatedly yell "Charge!", until they've reached the riverboat) Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes